In the field of dosing pumps, it is problematic to accurately dose small quantities in the range of 0.5 mm3 to approximately 15 mm3, preferably 1 mm3 to 10 mm3. However, it is just the dosage of small quantities that is becoming increasingly important due to the increasingly wide-spread minimal quantity lubrication methods, such as oil-air lubrication.